Akbronco Prime
The Akbronco Prime is the dual wielding version of the . Compared to , they sport increased damage, status chance, and double the magazine capacity, at the cost of slower fire rate. The Akbronco Prime was added in . This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Tied with for the third highest base damage of all shotgun secondaries, behind and alt-fire . **High damage – effective against shields. *Very high status chance. **Can achieve 100% status chance with , , , and . *Good magazine size. *Good ammo efficiency. *Two polarity slots. Disadvantages: *Low and damage - less effective against armor and health. *Has linear damage falloff from 100% to 74% from 9m to 18m target distance (distances are affected by projectile flight speed). *Very low critical chance. *Before 100% status chance, the listed status chance is the base chance per shot that at least one pellet will proc a status; the actual base status chance per pellet is ~4.97%. *Fairly slow reload speed. *Wide pellet spread cone makes the weapon ineffective beyond medium range. Tips *Weapon's spread cone can be shrunken by zooming in. * or is a must to compensate the slow reload speed of the Akbronco Prime, in order to maintain a decent DPS. *Using a maxed mod is recommended to upgrade its crowd controlling capability. *Can reach 100% status, allowing every pellet to proc a status effect, making it an excellent weapon to spread status effects on crowds, like radiation to confuse enemies or corrosive to reduce armor. Notes *The damage is actually a combination of all the pellets' damage values; the actual damage per pellet is 40 , 5''' and '''5 . *Like many of the older weapons, during a reload the Akbronco Prime's clip will be reloaded before the reload animation is actually finished; if the reload is almost finished, the animation can be interrupted (by player or by enemy) and the weapon will still be reloaded. The point where the clip is reloaded occurs about 3/4's of the way through the animation. Trivia *The Akbronco Prime is the first primed dual secondary. *Unlike most segregated akimbo secondaries, the Akbronco Prime can be crafted without an Orokin Cell, and is instead replaced by an Orokin link of some kind. **20 Orokin Cells are needed for crafting 2 Bronco Primes, however. *The Akbronco Prime's gold parts can be recolored as of . Media BroncoPrimePolarity.jpg BroncoPrime 4.jpg BroncoPrime 3.jpg BroncoPrime 2.jpg BroncoPrime 1.jpg Warframe - All Prime Secondaries - Weapon Animations & Sounds (2013 - 2019) Patch History *Mastery Rank decreased from 11 to 10. *Critical chance increased from 2.5% to 6%. *Fire rate decreased from 5.5 to 4.33. (unlisted) *Restored AkBronco Prime status chance back to original 30%. *Adjusted the AkBronco Prime’s Impact, Puncture, and Slash damage to match the Bronco Prime. *Increased AkBronco Prime’s magazine size from 6 to 8. *Decreased AkBronco Prime’s fire rate from 8.33 to 5.5. *Fixed Bronco Prime and Akbronco Prime having switched Mastery Ranks. *Damage increased from 20 to 50. *Damage fall off added starting from 9m and ending at 18 with a minimum damage of 13. *Mastery Rank 11 required. *Introduced. }} See also * , the single version of this pair. * , the original weapon. * , the normal version of this weapon. de:Akbronco Prime es:Akbronco Prime fr:Akbronco Prime Category:Dual Sidearms Category:Prime Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Update 12 Category:Weapons Category:Slash Damage Weapons